


Commanding Officer

by draco_somnians



Series: Commanding Officer Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex, Power Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam explores the power dynamic in her and Jack's developing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commanding Officer Part 1

She entered her room, shrugging off her dress jacket and placing it over the back of a chair. She heard the door slam behind her and grinned. She knew what was coming, but she saw his jacket land on the floor beside her, which was unusual. For all his sniping about having to wear it; his uniform was always meticulously cleaned and pressed. Maybe she’d pushed him a little too far this time. He grabbed her hand, spun her around and the grin faded when she saw the fervour in his eyes.

“C’mere,” he growled at her before crashing his lips against hers, his fingers digging into her hips, his tongue deep in her mouth. They were moving and her back slammed into the wall. She moaned around his tongue, lifting her hands to his chest, but he grabbed her wrists, forced her arms above her head and held them against the wall with one hand. She had no doubt she could get free if she wanted to and she had no doubt that he knew that too, but they’d been dancing around this little game for weeks and she’d been curious just how far she could push her luck before he snapped. She had a feeling she was going to find out very soon. His other hand was pulling her skirt up her thighs, gliding along the sheer stockings she wore underneath. Oh yes, she was going to find out very soon.

He broke the kiss, breathing heavily and bit into her neck.

“Gonna find out if you were lying Samantha.” His hand moved to her shirt, deftly popping open the top few buttons and his lips and teeth landed on the soft skin of her chest. She arched her back and pushed her breasts towards him, but he pulled back making it clear he was in control, they were doing this his way and the little whimper in the back of her throat would have been embarrassing if she weren’t so turned on. Up until now their sex life had been carefully controlled, not without passion, but neither one of them wanting to take or relinquish complete control to the other. He popped the rest of her shirt buttons and released her hands so he could pull it off her shoulders, carelessly throwing the shirt behind him somewhere.

They’d been at a meeting all afternoon. She loved visiting him in Washington, but it usually came about from a work commitment of some kind. It had been a long, tedious meeting and while the familiarity of sitting next to him in a meeting had been nice, she’d been bored. He was too. She’d seen his fingers fidgeting, the doodles in the corners of his notepad and decided she could have the fun she’d never been able to for the last eight years. She’d slipped her shoe off under the table and slid her foot under the edge of his pants, rubbing her big toe on his ankle. He’d sat up sharply from his slouched position and glared at her, but she kept her eyes focussed on the speaker, the smallest of smiles playing across her lips. His hand had slipped under the table and his fingers stroked across her knee, toying with the hem of her skirt. She gasped a little at the contact, quickly smothering it with a soft cough and he’d smirked. A full on, patented Jack O’Neill smirk. Never one to back down from a challenge when she saw it, she picked up her pen, scribbled a note on her pad and tilted it towards him, not daring to look him in the eye. He froze, removed his hand and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his hands discreetly try to adjust his pants. Now it was her turn to smirk as she crossed out her little message so no one else saw it.

_I’m not wearing any underwear_

She’d watched him squirm in his seat for the next hour, occasionally running her toes up his calf or letting her hand drift down to brush against his thigh. She left the meeting without a word and went back to her hotel room with him hot on her heels.

Her hands were now free so she reached for his tie, loosening it and pulling it off him, then started on his shirt buttons. His lips found a nipple through the soft white lace of her bra and he mumbled around it.

“Looks like underwear to me.”

“White shirt,” was all the explanation she gave him and he continued sucking on her nipple, soaking the lace and teasing her to an impossible hardness that made her ache. His hand slipped under her skirt, sliding up her thigh and when he reached the top of her stockings and found nothing but bare flesh, he uttered a primal growl that punched straight down to her womb. His lips quickly found hers and he moaned into her mouth, his bare chest connecting with hers and his fingers stroking the slick skin between her legs. He took a step backwards, leaving her panting against the wall and his hands went to his belt, undoing his pants and sliding them off his hips. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, working his way up to a sensitive spot behind her ear and she moaned as he found it.

“Do you have any idea what you did to me today?” he whispered in her ear, his tone husky, barely restrained. Oh she had a fair idea what she’d done, but she still wondered what it would take, where his limits were.

“No sir, why don’t you tell me?” his head lifted slowly and his dark eyes bore into her.

“_What_ did you just say?” She wanted to try that since they first started sleeping together. It had taken weeks of concentration to think of him as ‘Jack’ and she’d slipped a few times, especially in those early days. The struggle had gone both ways. Sometimes a request would sound too much like an order and she’d instinctively follow it or baulk from it and he’d end up apologising profusely.

“I said, why don’t you tell me, sir?” She saw him gulp and felt him twitch against her belly.

“What are you doing?” he asked through gritted teeth, his fists balling on her hips. She tried to school her face into a neutral expression.

“You seem to like it. Sir.” His hips rocked against hers and she felt the tension radiating from his body. His forehead rested on hers and his breath was ragged.

“Stop it.”

“Why Sir?” he groaned and his hands slid down to her thighs, pulling them apart. Her heels gave her the extra height they needed for this and she reached between them, pushing him between her legs and rubbed his head against her clit. She let go and he began to move his pelvis, rubbing himself slowly back and forth. He hooked one of her legs over his hip and positioned himself ready to enter her. He buried his face in her neck, kissing, licking, nibbling her skin and she whispered in his ear.

“Have I found a kink, sir?” His fingers dug into her thigh and hip and his teeth sunk into her neck. She clung onto him, waiting, knowing he was about to lose it. She could feel his last tendrils of self-control slipping away.

“What are you trying to do to me Carter?” he mumbled.

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me sir.” In a swift movement he grabbed her other thigh, unceremoniously lifted her off the floor and pinned her to the wall with his body. She bit back a scream as he slammed into her hard and deep, his eyes meeting hers, full of unchecked fury. She was turned on but hadn’t expected such force and she wasn’t quite ready.

“That hurt?” he grunted.

“Yes sir.” She answered. He pulled out and slammed into her again. She cried out, enjoying the perverse mix of pleasure and pain and the fact that she couldn’t move an inch.

“Good.”

She couldn’t help the involuntary spasm of her internal muscles as he spat the word at her and the shocked look on his face was almost comical. He’d definitely felt that. He was moving inside her now; slow, deliberate strokes deep inside her as she adjusted to the intrusion of her body. He was still trying to hold back. She managed to grab his neck and pull him to her for a searing kiss, wrapping her lips around his tongue and sucking, massaging it with hers and mimicking the exact movements she used when she went down on him. He moaned something incoherent and she sucked harder. He was thrusting into her faster and she could feel his arms trembling from the strain of holding her up. He changed the angle of his hips and managed to hit just the right spot. She let go of his tongue and cried out,

“Jack...” He stopped, held himself completely still inside her.

“Jack? What happened to sir?” That low gravely tone made her whimper. This was exactly what she wanted. This was the Jack she’d imagined on all those nights she’d spent alone in bed. All those nights she’d been pissed off at him, herself, the Air Force, hell on some days the whole multi-verse, that she couldn’t have what she wanted.  This was the Jack that ordered her around, took control and screwed her so hard she thought she was going to die. She’d known he was in there somewhere and he was finally playing along.

“Sorry...sir.” He resumed his previous pace, the room filling with their mingled moans and her muscles started to flutter around him. His rhythm was becoming a little inconsistent; he was panting hard, groaning with almost every breath, his fingers flexing on her skin.

“Say it again.” She was breathing so hard she didn’t think she could say anything. “Dammit Carter, you started this, now finish it.”  She uttered an almost unintelligible sound and barely managed to turn it into “sir”.

“You can do better than that,” he growled, his voice taking on an almost angry tone. She gasped and took as deep a breath as she could manage. He was right, she’d started this game, she’d wanted to see exactly how far she could take it, she owed it to him and to herself to carry on. She rested her cheek against his, her lips close to his ear.

“Harder sir,” she purred, digging her nails into his shoulder. His teeth latched onto her skin and she delighted herself with the thought that he was trying to stop himself from screaming. If she could make Jack O’Neill scream, she didn’t think she’d stop smiling for weeks. She was getting close to coming, but she knew he’d get there first. She licked his neck and he shuddered.

“Faster sir,” she nibbled on his earlobe and he seemed to lose control of his pelvis as he thrust into her erratically, his hands gripping her hips tightly and she was sure she’d have bruises later. He was murmuring into her neck, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She thought she heard a few soft curses and then his whole body convulsed as he let out a strangled cry, pulsing hard and deep inside her. His hips eventually stilled and he almost dropped her as the aftershocks rippled through his body. He slipped out of her, let her go, gave her a quick kiss on the mouth through the lungful of air he was trying to catch and almost staggered backwards towards the bed. He flopped backwards onto it, pants still around his thighs, shirt unbuttoned and his arms spread above his head. As she watched his chest heave for air, she didn’t even care that he’d left her teetering on the edge of an orgasm, dishevelled and soaking wet. She’d done that to him. She’d finally broken down those ingrained barriers between them.

She slipped off her shoes, skirt and stockings, unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. She picked up their discarded clothes, hung up the jackets and neatly folded the rest before stepping over to the bed, removing his shoes and socks and slipping his pants off, folding them up too. When she looked up, he’d propped himself up on his elbows and was smiling down at her. She returned his smile and climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips and pausing when her face was just millimetres away from his.

“You ok?” she asked. His pulled his head back so he could see her properly and gave her an incredulous look.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” She pushed her face into his neck, trying to hide the flush on her skin and her embarrassed little laugh. His arms slipped around her and pulled her body flush to his as he lay back down, sighing, his hands tracing a lazy pattern on her back. “I’m gonna get you back for today you know.” She grinned.

“Can’t wait,” she replied, feeling the warm chuckle vibrate through his chest.

“What the hell have I got myself into?” Now she chuckled and lifted her head, raising herself up to place her hands either side of his head, giving him a slow lingering kiss, her hips involuntarily stirring. His eyes were still closed when she broke away and she nuzzled her nose against his. He gently patted her ass. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll...finish you off.” She snorted. He opened one eye, a smile playing across his features. “What?” She shook her head.

“Nothing.”


	2. Commanding Officer Part 2

Jack hated being driven around. The drivers were always so damn slow. In Washington it didn’t bother him quite so much if he was late for anything, but here, he really wanted to get to his destination. He hadn’t seen Carter in almost two months and seeing as the last time he’d seen her she’d made him come so hard he’d thought he was going to pass out, he was quite anxious to see her again. Turning up without telling her was a little risky, she might not be home, but he’d been assured she left the base hours ago and it was Friday night. He was pretty sure she’d be home.

He drummed his fingers on the seat. He hadn’t had time to call her anyway. He was supposed to be working, but the President had all but kicked him out of the Oval Office that afternoon and told him to take the weekend off and do whatever it was he needed to do to put him in a better mood. He’d packed a bag and jumped on the first plane to Colorado, not even pausing to change out of his uniform.

The driver finally reached her house and he had to stop himself from running up the path. There were lights on, so someone was home and when he got to the front door it was unlocked. He strolled in; bag slung over his shoulder, and heard laughter from the living room. She wasn’t alone. As he rounded the corner of her kitchen he saw the back of her head and Mitchell’s next to her, Daniel and Teal’c all gathered around her TV, playing on his Playstation that she’d somehow adopted when he moved. They hadn’t even heard him come in and he allowed himself a moment just to watch them interacting, relaxed, happy even, and felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he’d had for most of the last year. He missed them. All of them. He missed being a part of their team and he’d never felt more like an outsider in his life.

There they were, Earth’s first line of defence, and they hadn’t even noticed him walk through the front door. God help the galaxy if the Ori ever discovered the allure of video games. He dropped his bag on the floor with the loudest thud he could manage and cleared his throat. All four of them spun round, eyes wide, jaws dropped and then that huge, bright smile starting to spread across her face had almost been worth the wait.

“Hey,” he said casually, shoving his hands in his pockets and stepping into her living room. She was on her feet, still smiling at him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He could hear the others finally snapping out of it and returning his greeting, but he didn’t answer. She was inches away from him and still neither of them broke the eye contact. His hands fidgeted in his pockets. He wanted to touch her so badly, wanted to pull her to him and drag her off to bed. Would it be rude to kick them all out of her house?

“Hey,” she answered softly, “I thought you had to work this weekend?”

“Well, the President got a little pissed off with me and told me to go home so...” he shrugged his shoulders, “here I am.”

Wait. Had he just referred to her place as ‘home’? Shit.

She pressed her lips together like she was trying not to laugh before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him so forcefully that he almost lost his balance. He took his hands quickly out of his pockets, placed them on her waist, and shifted his weight on his feet for stability, before they both ended up on the floor. She parted her lips, her insistent tongue pushing its way into his mouth and as it stroked across his he couldn’t help a small moan, his hands sliding down to cup her ass through a pair of wonderfully tight jeans. She felt fantastic, her soft curves pressed against him, the smell of her soap, her fingers lacing through his hair and her mouth devouring him. He could hear them talking, Mitchell’s disbelief and Daniel’s insistence that he had known all along, and suddenly became very aware that they had a captive audience and had probably gone past the point of public decency. He put his hands on the tops of her arms and gently pulled away from her, both of them breathing a little faster than normal, and her hands gripped the lapels of his jacket.

“What happened to being discreet?” he smirked at her. Her reply was almost fierce and laced with a little desperation.

“I haven’t seen you in seven weeks. Fuck discretion.” She rested her forehead on his chest and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He allowed his hands to move upwards and his fingers to stroke along her neck and through her soft hair.

All three of them were staring. Mitchell still looking a little shocked, Daniel looking smug as hell and Teal’c, well, Teal’c’s expression was as inscrutable as ever. He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head.

“I’m gonna go get changed,” he said quickly, before stepping away from her, scooping his bag up and making his way towards her room, just managing to catch her scathing look as she realised he was leaving her to deal with the barrage of questions heading their way. Yeah, he was a coward and she’d probably kick his ass for it later.

He’d been half hoping she would follow him to her room, but knew she wouldn’t. Not with everyone here. He showered quickly and changed his clothes, hanging his uniform next to her pristine one in her closet; taking just enough time to be sure she had enough time to answer their questions. Oh, she was definitely going to kick his ass later.

As he went to rejoin the little party, she was standing in her kitchen, leaning against the island in the middle, a fresh cold beer in her hand. He saw her draw it to her lips and take a long, slow drag. He winced. If all the questions had driven her to need a drink, he was in big trouble. His bare feet padded across her kitchen floor and she twisted her head, giving him a sly look from tip to toe. He’d worn the blue t-shirt she liked on purpose. Something about it and his hair? He didn’t know. All he knew was it made her look at him like she wanted to devour him whole. Did she just lick her lips? He grinned, turned her towards him and pressed her against the counter, his hands resting on her hips.

“Well?” he asked.

“I’m gonna kill you,” she stated bluntly.

“Hey, you were the one trying to jump me in the living room.” She lowered her head to hide her grin and when she looked back up at him from under her eyelashes he just had to kiss her. Didn’t she know what that did to him?  He gave her a slow, deep kiss, followed by a line of soft kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear and whispered into it, “Think you can get rid of them so you _can_ jump me?” He heard her suck in a breath.

“Actually...I said they could crash here tonight.” Right. Mitchell’s ritual team night for every Friday night they were on Earth. Movies, pizza, beer. He admired the man’s dedication to keeping up his team’s morale, but he’d really prefer it if they weren’t around at the moment.

He groaned into her neck, “_Car_ter.”

She kept her voice low, “I didn’t know you would be here,” her tone was apologetic, but it quickly changed into something else entirely as her hands slid from where they were resting on his chest, almost to the waistband of his jeans, “You’ll just have to be quiet.”

He raised his head, meeting her eyes, “Me?” She flushed a little and bit her bottom lip; they both knew she was much more vocal in bed than he was. He hooked his thumbs underneath her t-shirt, which only just met the top of her jeans, and brushed them across the smooth, warm skin underneath. He glanced over her shoulder at her teammates, all three of them completely engrossed in the game and not paying them the slightest bit of attention. Whether it was on purpose to give them privacy or not he couldn’t tell, and at this point, he didn’t really care. His hand slid across her belly and his fingers toyed with the button of her pants.

“Jack?” she questioned softly.

“Good girl,” he teased, knowing it would infuriate her, but she remained silent and he could feel her trying to control her breathing. His finger slowly ran in circles around her clit, not quite touching the way she wanted him to. Her hips bucked towards him a little, but he just slowed his movement even more and lightened the pressure of his touch. “If you move, I’ll stop.” He muttered in her ear, and her body went rigid next to him; her head snapping up straight, away from his neck and her hands gripping the counter even tighter. He pulled back to look at her and the sight took his breath away. Her face and neck were flushed the most delicious shade of pink, her blue eyes were dark with desire and her erect nipples were clearly visible through the material of her t-shirt. He moved his finger directly over the centre of her clit, rubbed hard and watched her suck her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried not to make any noise.

He was very tempted to lower his head and suck one of those nipples into his mouth, but he saw Daniel glance across at them from his spot on the couch, frowning slightly, no doubt disgusted at them for making out in the kitchen like randy teenagers. Jack winked at him and Daniel shook his head with a smile, turning back to the game.

Jack’s fingers moved away from her clit and she shot him an angry glare until he moved them backwards and thrust one deep inside her in one fluid movement. Her whole body stiffened and her mouth worked silently as she tried to keep from crying out. Watching her trying not to lose it, to keep her control was possibly the most erotic thing he’d ever seen and he suddenly, fully understood the little game she’d started in DC all those weeks ago. It was a power trip. Sure, he’d engaged in a little dominant sex play over the years with various women, but the fact that this was her, and given their history and past relationship; it just added a whole new dimension to the concept.

He slid another finger inside her and moved his thumb to cover her clit. His actions were rather restricted by her clothes but he somehow managed it. Her body was trembling, her eyes almost closed in concentration, and he knew she was getting close. She loved this, the double assault on her clit and inside and he knew it wouldn’t take much more to push her over the edge. He moved his thumb quicker and with more pressure, noticing her white knuckles from the death grip she had on the counter. 

 He abruptly removed his hand and she shot him a look that made him glad she wasn’t armed. He neatly refastened her jeans, grinning at her outraged expression, and sucked his fingers into his mouth, watching her eyes go wide and almost groaning himself as the taste of her exploded on his tongue. She was gasping for breath and hadn’t moved an inch. He kissed her soundly and she still didn’t move. “I did tell you I was going to get you back.”

“Bastard.” She ground out through gritted teeth and he had the insane urge to ruffle her hair, but thought better of it. That might just be pushing his luck too far. He joined the guys in the living room, picking up a controller and flopping down on the couch, leaving her propped against the counter trying to regain her composure. He was really going to pay for this later and he couldn’t wait.


	3. Commanding Officer Part 3

Sam didn’t think she’d ever been so sexually frustrated in her life, which was ridiculous really, considering she’d spent the best part of the last ten years single, and she was currently tucked under the arm of one very sexy USAF General. He kept running his hands along places that made her shiver, kissing her neck in just the right spot and whispering things in her ear that almost made her blush. If he didn’t stop it soon, the guys were at serious risk of seeing the full version of their little tryst in the kitchen earlier.  

Her eyes caught Daniel’s and he smiled at her. “You know, it’s kind of weird.”

She frowned. “What is?”

“Actually seeing you together.” He sucked the last dregs out of his beer bottle. “I knew it was going on, but it’s still weird actually seeing it.”

She had to admit, it was strange being so open about it. She was never normally one for public displays of affection and she hadn’t thought Jack would be either, but they’d barely left each other’s side all night, and he seemed to be keeping almost constant contact with her in one way or another; fingers casually brushing against hers every chance they got, their thighs bumping together as they ate pizza, his arm shamelessly slung around her shoulder as they watched a movie. Which really didn’t help with the frustration and she just knew that he was acutely aware of the effect he was having on her.

She heard Jack stretch out a yawn and Mitchell caught it from across the room. “Damn,” Cameron muttered, eyeing his beer bottle suspiciously, and then glancing at his watch, “Time to turn in guys?” She had to stop herself from replying with an emphatic ‘hell yes!’ and instead settled for a nod, and got up to find them blankets and pillows. When she returned and dumped the pile of blankets on the couch, she noticed Jack had already disappeared.

“Cassie’s room is free, that couch pulls out and there’s this one, you guys can work it out between yourselves who’s sleeping where.” She pretended not to notice the knowing smirks that passed between the three of them and called out a cheerful “Night guys,” as she made her way to her bedroom.

She slipped around her door, closing it firmly behind her and found him stretched out on her bed, hands behind his head, eyes closed, wearing just his boxer shorts; his clothes were folded neatly in the corner. How the hell had he done that so fast? She clambered onto the bed, straddled his hips and placed her hands either side of his head. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. She grinned back, all thoughts of exactly how she was going to throw him down and screw him senseless momentarily forgotten. They were so pathetically sappy sometimes. She lowered her head to kiss him, their lips smoothly sliding together, tongues dancing around each other, touching, tasting, and teasing. His hands found her hips and she heard a moan from deep in his chest as he opened his mouth further and deepened the kiss.

He tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up towards her breasts, and then broke the kiss. “Clothes off,” he ordered, and she willingly obliged, standing up and quickly removing all of her clothes as he tugged his boxers off and threw them haphazardly on the floor. She stood proudly naked before him and his eyes wandered all over her body, an appreciative smile spreading across his face. She watched his gaze linger on her breasts and purposely took a deep breath, pushing her breasts forward, her nipples hardening under his scrutiny. The things this man could do to her just with his _eyes, _the way he could turn her on with the simplest of looks or gestures constantly surprised her_._  She crawled back onto the bed, again straddling his thighs, intent on teasing him, taunting him, winding him up as much as he had her tonight, but apparently he had other plans.

He pulled her down to his chest, his mouth once again finding hers and then flipped them over, trapping her beneath him and grinning at her. She tried to flip them back, but he settled his weight on her and she couldn’t move. As much as she could hold her own in hand-to-hand combat, she was no match for a determined Jack O’Neill. He kissed her fiercely, tongue duelling with hers, his hips crushing the base of his erection against her pubic hair and she felt a boost of arousal jolt through her body. Her hands were grasping at the skin of his back, her nails digging in slightly and he kissed her harder. She placed her feet flat on the bed and tried to thrust up towards him, hoping he’d get the hint that she couldn’t wait any longer, but his hands grabbed her hips roughly, holding her still and pinning her to the mattress. She whimpered from somewhere in the back of her throat and felt his cock jerk against her belly as his hips ground against her. Jack liked being in charge, he’d already made that much clear tonight, but her submissiveness seemed to spike his arousal. She experimentally tried to push him off her again, but he held her down, grinding into her, his fingers digging deep into her hips. Both of their chests were heaving, trying to grab air through their noses and eventually they had to break the frantic kiss and catch their breath.

“Still have to be quiet,” he warned, nuzzling into her neck. “The boys are just outside,” his pelvis rocked against her slowly, “unless you want them to hear that sound you make when you come?” One of his hands left her hip, his fingers trailed up her side, sending a shiver through her body and when he lifted off her slightly so his hand could cup her breast, his thumb stroking across her nipple, she moaned into his neck. He bit her earlobe. “Quiet,” his harsh whisper made her shudder and she tried her hardest to suppress a second moan, knowing he’d felt the way the muscles in her thighs had tightened at his command. She braced herself, knowing he was going to make it as difficult as possible for her to keep quiet, but she’d never been one to back down from a challenge.  

He moved down the bed, skipping his usual preamble of working his mouth along her body, shifting until his head was between her legs and then he used his hands to push her thighs as far apart as possible.  His tongue lapped along her length, making her back arch and almost making her cry out in shock at the sudden intimate contact. She swallowed the cry, settling for a few deep huffs of breath, knowing that if she made a noise, he would stop. His tongue ran along one of her lips, circling, but not touching her clit, ran back down the other and dipped inside her. He repeated the circuit, missing the one spot she wanted him to touch each time.

  

  1. She was powerless, vulnerable, completely at his mercy and part of her wanted to fight against him, rage at the helpless, needy woman he’d reduced her to. The other part, the part that was winning at the moment, wanted to follow his orders to the letter. Those remnants of Captain and Major Carter willing to follow him anywhere, trusting him implicitly, and Colonel Carter, appreciating and understanding the finer nuances of his leadership. Sam couldn’t resist those most basic of instincts, trained into her so young; honed and perfected over the last eight years.   
  



Her hands found his hair and she tried to direct his head to where she wanted him, the tension he was creating in her body almost too much to bear. He grabbed her wrists, lifted his head and pulled her hands to her sides. His eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them. He squeezed her wrists, his silent request all too clear and she nodded. He let go, smirked at her when her hands stayed where they were and ducked his head back between her thighs. He was driving her crazy, still not giving her what she wanted and he knew it. He was testing her; seeing how far he could push this before she snapped, gave in and begged him to let her come. She wouldn’t. She half wanted to, but she wouldn’t.

His tongue finally flicked across her clit, the lightest of strokes and her hips lifted right off the bed, disconnecting her from his mouth. He threw his arm over her waist and yanked her back into position, greedily brushing his tongue back and forth across her clit. She had to bite her lip to stop from making any noise, feeling the groan rise up in her throat, working hard to push it back down. Her hands bunched in the sheets as he continued stroking over the sensitive spot. She was panting quickly, head thrown back, eyes closed, her head feeling light from almost hyperventilating, heart pounding in her chest; her whole body tense, trembling, on the edge of what she knew was going to be a spectacular orgasm.

He took his tongue away from her clit and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He resumed his previous, slow, lazy movements along her labia and she could feel him smiling. Her grip on the sheets loosened slightly and her eyes opened as her impending orgasm subsided.

She was going to kill him. Getting her so close twice in one night and not following through was just not fair play.

His tongue hovered over her clit, his warm breath flowing across the tender flesh. She wanted to scream and shout at him, wanted to beg and plead with him, but her voice remained silent, her body stiff with anticipation. He ran the tip of his tongue in a circle around her clit, his pace agonisingly slow and her hips, despite his arm holding her down, bucked towards him. She raised one of her hands, fisting it in the pillow next to her, her thighs beginning to shake under the strain. His tongue paused just below her clit and she squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as her back arched off the bed. She really couldn’t wait any longer; the sweet torture of her body reaching boiling point. He finally stroked across her clit with firm, even pressure and she pulled the corner of the pillow into her mouth, biting down hard, her body quivering, her thighs and hips seeming to move of their own volition as he fought to keep her still.

It was almost too much as her orgasm ripped through her body with such intensity that it brought tears to her eyes and she screamed, trying to muffle the sound with the pillow, but sure people probably heard it miles away. It lasted longer than any orgasm she’d had before, his talented tongue still working on her through the convulsions of what seemed like every muscle in her body and her mind went completely blank. She thought of nothing as she collapsed into the mattress, dropping the pillow to her side, the aftershocks rippling through her and dragging strangled sobs from her throat. His lips were softly kissing her clit, soothing her through the after-effects and they tenderly worked upwards to the apex of her labia and up the middle of her abdomen. Her body calmed, her hands threaded through his hair and this time he didn’t move them.

When his face was level with hers, she opened her eyes. He lifted a hand, brushing a tear from her temple with his thumb, a worried frown on his face, “You OK?”

She nodded, still breathing heavily, “Yeah,” she smiled, “just a little...intense,” she said between breaths. She lifted her head to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, uttering a satisfied hum into his mouth.

His hips thrust against her in response, his rock hard erection slipping along her wet flesh, the head bumping her sensitive clit, making her body jerk and her breath hiss through her teeth. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back, the muscles in her sated body feeling heavy, limp, and she knew she would ache like hell tomorrow. She locked her ankles together over his spine and it was uncomfortable, her hips screaming in protest, but she brushed it off, knowing this wouldn’t last long anyway. After seven weeks apart and everything he’d done to her tonight, she knew he had to be just as turned on as she had been.

He slipped inside her relaxed muscles easily, groaning in relief before pulling away from her mouth and burying his face in her neck as he began to thrust into her quickly and powerfully. His lips and teeth grazed her skin, his moans interspersed with whispered words falling from his lips, some of which she couldn’t comprehend. His hands slipped under her shoulders and he held on tight, giving himself extra leverage. It seemed to only take a minute or so before his pelvis lost its rhythm and jerked against her, his hands tightened their grip on her shoulders and he came, hips slamming into her, a harsh grunt in her ear. He collapsed on top of her, panting, until she nudged him over onto his side to relieve the pressure on her aching hips and thighs.

His head was still tucked into her neck and she ran her hands across his back, his shoulders, the nape of his neck, his hair, as he caught his breath. She loved it when he was like this, pliable and acquiescent in his post coital haze. He kissed her neck. She loved that too and wondered if it held the same significance for him as it did for her; memories of a few stolen moments when it all got too much and they’d allowed themselves to find comfort in each other’s arms. His hugs always seemed to result in him burying his face in her neck, his lips so close to brushing her flesh that they had set her skin on fire.

He pulled his head up onto the pillow, his hand caressing her cheek and running into her hair. “God I missed you,” he said, his voice low and husky, his eyes bright, clear, full of emotions neither of them had dared to voice yet. It was rare to share such a tender moment, the unspoken words hanging in the air between them. 

“Me too,” she whispered, before kissing him briefly.  

“Think they heard us?” he smirked proudly, bending an elbow under his head and propping it up on his hand, abruptly shifting back to their usual tone of bedroom chatter.

She shrugged her shoulders, “Probably, but you didn’t really care about the noise.”

He chuckled, “No not really.” His fingers slid down her arm, making goose bumps pop up along her skin and his fingers laced with hers on the mattress between them. “It’s getting kinda...kinky.” A huge smirk crossed his face at the last word and she couldn’t help but return it.

“Kinky?”

“Calling me Sir? Semi-public foreplay? Following my orders in bed? I’m starting to think you have issues Carter.”

She raised her eyebrows, “You were getting off on it just as much as I was,” she accused playfully. He laughed again and kissed her, his touch was light and she whispered against his lips, “My turn next.”


	4. Commanding Officer Part 4

Her hands were everywhere; his neck, his chest, sliding down to his hips and up along his back, and her tongue was doing the most wonderful things to his mouth. He was struggling to get the front door open; she wasn’t exactly co-operating or trying to help. Damn he loved it when she got like this; so out of control that she didn’t care about anything except him, he just hoped they could hang on long enough to actually make it into bed this time.

He eventually got them through the front door, out of view of her neighbours, and she immediately zeroed in on the buttons of his shirt, popping them open and kicking off her shoes at the same time. She dropped a couple of inches in height, but didn’t let go of his mouth and began steering them towards the bedroom.

Taking her out to dinner had turned out to be the best idea he’d had in a while. He’d asked her to dress up, and after many complaints that she had nothing to wear (she could be _such_ a girl sometimes), she’d appeared wearing a dress that made his mouth go dry and his cock harden in his pants. The silky soft green material clung in all the right places, accentuating her curves, the low cut of the neck line showing just a tease of cleavage. It was slit up the side, giving him just a glimpse of nicely toned thigh and, paired with her heels, it made her legs look amazing. He’d been tempted to cancel their reservations and drag her back to bed, but had resisted, consoling himself with the thought that they would both be nicely wound up by the time they got home.

She was tugging at his belt as they fell through her bedroom door, quickly unclasping it, pulling it off and tossing it behind her. He broke the kiss and grinned at her, and she grinned in return before laying her hands flat on his chest and pushing him back towards the door.

“Lock it,” she ordered and he was only too happy to oblige.

He’d fitted the lock earlier that day. This morning, he’d woken up to find Carter’s ass nestled nicely in his crotch and hadn’t been able to resist waking her up in the best way possible. He’d just slipped inside her moist, relaxed body, one arm hooked underneath her, a hand on her breast and the other pulling her thighs apart so he could slide in deeper, when he’d heard a scream. Cassie had burst into Sam’s bedroom, obviously expecting her to be alone, and had demanded to know _why the fuck_ there was a strange, half-naked man in her bed. All three of them had frozen, Jack’s erection wilting quickly and then Cassie had stomped off into the kitchen muttering under her breath. They heard the commotion from the other room as Mitchell apologised profusely and Daniel and Teal’c came to see what all the fuss was about. Jack had been mortified and gone out to get a lock for the door right away.

He turned back to find Sam already naked, the material of her dress and her panties pooled around her feet, the sight of her beautiful nude body making his breath catch in his throat.

He raised his eyebrows, “That was fast.”

“Yep,” She stepped carefully out of the clothes on the floor and slowly moved in his direction, cocking her head to one side and giving him a sexy little smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “What are you up to?”

“Up to?” she asked, her face schooled into a far too practiced picture of innocence as she stalked towards him.

“Yeah, you’ve got that ‘Sir, I wanna blow up a sun’ look on your face.”

She rolled her eyes and then pressed her body up against him, her warm breath washing across his cheek as she spoke, her voice low and husky, “You like it when I blow stuff up.”

His hands found her hips and skimmed up her sides, dipping into the smooth curve of her body, up towards her breasts and back down again. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face against his, then took his hands in hers and pulled him to the bed. He had the vague notion that he maybe shouldn’t be quite so pliant, but shook it off, curious to find out how long she would take charge for. They worked together to divest him of the rest of his clothes, their lips finding random pieces of each other’s skin, their hands grasping warm flesh. When he was naked, she stepped away from him, planting her hands on her hips and nodding her head towards the bed.

“Lie down,” she ordered. His eyebrows shot upwards and a grin spread across his face.

“Yes ma’am.” He threw her a sloppy salute, making her chuckle softly, and lay down on the bed, stretching out on top of the covers, hands behind his head, and waited, the feigned nonchalance a stark contrast to the clear sign the lower half of his body was giving her. She walked around to the side of the bed; he couldn’t see what she was doing but he heard a drawer open and heard her take something out. She knelt on the bed beside him, hiding the mysterious object behind her back and he saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. Then she moved her hand, bringing the item in front of her and dangled it from her fingers. His eyes widened, his breath quickened and he felt his cock jerk in response.

He licked his lips, “Please tell me they never belonged to the Denver PD.”

She slapped him playfully on the chest with her free hand. “Of course not, I’ve had these for years.”

“Years?” he squeaked and cleared his throat with a frown.

She moved, straddling his thighs and lowering her head until their noses were almost touching, then gaving him a sweet, quick kiss on the lips. “So...you game?” Her hands were already coaxing his arms out from under his head as she spoke.

“Oh hell yes,” he whispered as her fingers wrapped around his hands and guided them to the frame of her bed, arousal spiking deep in his belly as it always did when they indulged in these little power games. She reached for the handcuffs and slipped them around the bars of her bed, then snapped them shut around his wrists. He kept his eyes on her face the whole time, watching her concentrate on what she was doing; he’d always loved watching her work.

“You’ve got keys right?” he asked, giving his arms an experimental tug. The cuffs were strong, solid, unlike the flimsy sex-shop cuffs he’d used before in bed and there was no release catch. He pushed away the brief moment of panic; he trusted her completely and knew she would never hurt him, if he told her to stop, he had absolutely no doubt that she would.

She sat up, her hands laid flat on his chest, “Of course I’ve got keys.” Her fingers began running in patterns on his chest; stroking his pecs, teasing his nipples, tugging gently on the short hairs and making him shiver. He relaxed into the sensation and knew she was giving him time, an opportunity to back out.

“Where the hell did you get these?” he asked, tugging on the cuffs again. She lowered her head and he thought he saw a faint blush rise on her cheeks. “Carter?” he coaxed.

“LAPD.”

“You’ve dated a cop before?” he asked in surprise, not entirely happy with the notion.

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip, and he could see she was definitely blushing. “No...I stole them.” Not for the first time tonight his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. He suddenly had an image of a much younger, much wilder Sam Carter getting into all kinds of trouble down in California. He was about to ask more questions, but she must’ve sensed it because she scooted down his body, ran her tongue around the tip of his straining erection and wiped all coherent thought from his brain.

He groaned and arched towards her as she teased him with her lips and tongue, but then suddenly pulled back and smirked at him. Much to his displeasure she left the bed and crouched down next to it, opening the drawer again and he felt an irrational jealousy towards whatever was in that drawer that was pulling her attention away from him. She took something out and, instead of joining him back on the bed, she went over to the corner of the room and dragged a chair out. He hadn’t even noticed it was there; it wasn’t usually, and he wondered how long she’d been planning this. And just what exactly she was planning, suddenly apprehensive about what she had in store for him if she’d put this much thought into it. She sat in the chair and dropped something on the seat behind her, he couldn’t see what, and then leaned back, making herself comfortable, one arm draped over the arm of the chair.

With her other hand, she stoked her fingers along her collar bone, keeping eye contact with him, and then down her breastbone. He was mesmerised, his fists clenched above his head, and he licked his lips when her fingertips found her nipple and her eyes briefly fluttered shut. She shifted in the chair again and threw one leg over the other arm, exposing herself to him. He heard himself groan and saw a smile flicker across her face.

She still had her eyes closed as her hand ran down her belly and between her legs, but she opened them with a gasp when her fingers settled on her clit. He groaned again, his cock rock hard and beginning to ache, and he desperately wanted to touch her. He watched her breasts move as she breathed heavily, his vision torn between her face, flushed and alive with pleasure, her pert breasts and hard nipples, and her hand moving deftly over her flesh with a practiced touch that had her writhing in her seat already.

She moaned softly, her head falling backwards, and it sent a jolt straight to his groin. His hips were moving instinctively, his dick straining at nothing but cool air, and he wondered if it were possible for her to make him come without even touching him. She moved her hand behind her, finally revealing what she’d hidden and he froze, heart hammering in his chest, his breath coming thick and fast.

She replaced her fingers with the vibrator on her clit, rubbing it back and forth, dipping just the tip inside her for lubrication and then moving it back to the sensitive spot, working herself up. Her fingers found the switch; he heard the soft hum of the toy, followed by a gasp from her as her body stiffened from the new stimulation. His cock throbbed, and he felt moisture begin to weep from the head. He needed contact with something, _anything_, to reach the climax he was racing towards. He tugged on the cuffs again and pulled his eyes away from her briefly to take another look at them. There was no way he was getting out of these alone. He growled in frustration, drawing his gaze back to her, and her eyes connected with his, blazing with heat. She was coming already, her body writhing, and the nails of her free hand digging into the chair, the soft whimpers issuing from her throat turning into a louder cry as she reached the pinnacle of her orgasm.

He watched her collapse back into the chair; her head falling back as she slowly removed the vibrator and switched it off. He needed to touch her, needed to taste her skin, needed to feel her soft curves under his hands. His whole body was tense, thrumming with frustration. When she’d recovered enough, she stood, walking over to the bed and running her fingers across his chest. He gasped, her long-awaited touch making his skin burn in the wake of her hand. She dropped the vibrator on the bed beside him, the hand on his chest slowly making its way down his body and with her other hand, she gently caressed his cheek. He hissed out a breath; he could smell her on her own fingers, and when they brushed across his lips he grabbed them with his teeth, sucking greedily, closing his eyes and moaning around her slender digits at the taste of her flooding his mouth. Her other hand grasped his cock and squeezed tightly. His hips bucked off the bed, his mouth opened, releasing her fingers and he groaned from somewhere deep in his chest.

All too quickly she was gone and he opened his eyes to find her at the foot of the bed. She placed her knee between his feet and nudged his ankles.

“Spread ‘em O’Neill.”

He gulped, his mouth dry and his throat tight. He willingly spread his legs and watched her crawl between them, her eyes firmly fixed on his dick, the anticipation of what she might do next almost too much. She licked her lips and he heard a whimper in his throat that was entirely unbefitting an Air Force General. Her hands skimmed his thighs, first on the outside up to his hips, then back down to his knees and along the inside, making his quadriceps spasm and tense. When she reached the apex of his legs, she ran one fingertip between his balls and up along the length of the shaft and he almost cried out at the contact. It was a strain to hold his head up and watch; his neck and shoulders were beginning to ache and he was sure if she did what he thought she was about to do, he wouldn’t last long. Her head lowered and he saw her purse her lips, and felt a stream of cool air blow across the sensitive head, his whole body shuddering.

Her lips gently wrapped around the tip, making the lightest contact and he let out a shaky breath, determined to let her do this the way she wanted to and not just thrust his dick hard into that pretty mouth. She worked her lips down over him, suckling softly, flicking her tongue over the most sensitive spots, and he lowered his head back onto the pillows, his breathing ragged, his fists clenched tight as he tried to keep still for her. She reached the point where she couldn’t take any more of him in, and sucked hard. He gave a harsh cry and his hips bucked out of his control, but she stopped and went back to the gentle, massaging movements until he’d recovered a little from the shock.

“Jesus Carter...” he breathed and his hips still twitched a little, desperate for more contact, more suction, just _more_. She did it again, suddenly sucking him hard, without warning, and his back arched off the bed, stretching out his arms and tugging the muscles in his shoulders. He was panting quickly, on the verge of begging her to let him come; the pressure, the exquisite agony of being so close to the edge was almost unbearable, but she backed off again, drawing a sob from his throat.

She flattened her tongue and swiped it along the underside of his cock, root to tip, over and over and he was sure this was it. She had to let him come this time, even she wasn’t sadistic enough to keep him hanging any longer. He could feel it building, the force of it clawing at his body, but she pulled her mouth away completely and sat back on her heels.

His eyes flew to hers in disbelief and he gave in, “Sam...please...please just let me come...” but she just smiled that wicked little smirk and reached for the toy lying beside him. He moaned loudly, surely she wasn’t going to make him watch again without touching her? His head fell back and he squeezed his eyes closed in frustration.

Then he felt hard warm contact on his cock. His eyes opened wide, but he lay staring at the ceiling, lost in the sensation of her rolling the plastic vibrator up and down his shaft, his chest heaving with every breath. She slid the toy down to the root of his cock and flicked the little switch to turn it on. His body tensed even further and he swore; it was unlike anything he’d felt before, the vibrations rippling along his shaft and through his balls felt incredible. She ran the tip of the toy lower over his balls and he was reduced to mumbling unintelligible words between breaths, and then, when she slid it even lower, pressing the toy hard into his perineum, his hips bucked violently and he almost screamed her name as he came, the long, hot spurts splashing on his belly, and all he was aware of was the deafening roar of rushing blood in his ears.

When he finally came back to himself, she’d unlocked the cuffs, had cleaned him up and was cuddled into his side. He smiled down at her, still dopey in his post-coital bliss and lowered his arms, wrapping them around her and pulling her close.

“Wow,” he whispered and she grinned manically.

“It’s been a long time since I got a ‘wow’,” she mused and he chuckled.

“So Carter...tell me about how you got those cuffs.”


End file.
